Shizi
Shizi was an Okotan of Fire and Lelaka's younger sister. Biography Early Life Shizi was born in the Region of Fire, but a few days afterward her parents moved to the City of the Mask Makers. She grew up in a loud neighborhood, and as such made up for it by developing a particularly loud voice. Her father suggested she take up voice lessons - after around two years of said lessons, she became a prevalent singer in the area. When told by her sister that Ekimu himself enjoyed the sound of her voice, Shizi almost fainted with joy. The Animal When Shizi was 16, she found an injured baby animal lying down outside her house. She took it in and nursed it back to health, but after a failed search for the animal's mother, she figured the baby had been abandoned, so she raised it. As soon as the baby grew up, Shizi was planning on releasing it, but it had become too accustomed to living with Okotans. She had to keep it, lest it be killed in the wild. The Great Cataclysm Shizi wanted to go to the Festival of Masks, but it fell on the day before Lelaka's birthday, and her family wanted to celebrate the occasion in the city. On the day of the festival, Lelaka had gone out to the backyard to practice with her bo-staff, and both their parents were out at the marketplace. Shizi snuck out of the house to visit a nearby mine, intending to take a lightstone to give to Lelaka as a present. Meanwhile in Capital City, where the festival was taking place, Makuta had put on the Mask of Ultimate Power. When Ekimu knocked the mask off, it created a shockwave. The City of the Mask Makers, surrounded by mountains, was sheltered from most of the blast, but it created an earthquake. Shizi realized this too late - as she tried to escape the mine, the ceiling caved in on her, killing her almost instantly. Her body hasn't been found. Abilities and Traits Shizi had a marvelous singing range, able to reach high and low notes previously thought impossible to sing by one voice alone. She also could project her voice through large crowds, so if ever she got lost, her relatives could easily pick her from a crowd if she called out. Shizi carried the typical Fire Okotan traits of emotional/mental strength, courage and a dash of recklessness. She didn't mind others voicing their opinions, but that does not mean she would tolerate being interrupted. She often called herself "Shizima," which is what would have been her full name once she became an adult. Her sister teased her for this, calling her the even shorter name of simply "Shi." Physical Description Shizi has red and orange armor, though she only wears armor on her chest, torso and thighs. She wears a red protector mask, as all Okotans of Fire do. She has bright blue eyes. Under her mask, she has a small scar on her cheek, though how it came to be is unknown. Appearances * Behind the Mask Category:Okotan Category:Characters Category:Generation 2